My Locker Mate
by Ellie-Goldsworthy
Summary: When Ellie came to degrassi, she didn't think she would have locker mate! ;o/ READ IT! REVEIW! Rated T for cutting.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to Degrassi Community School. First day of school, a day I always dreaded. When my mom said we were moving to Toronto, I thought I would be fun… Now I'm not so sure. People at my last school did not like me because I was "the gothic girl" but maybe this school would be different, or maybe it is exactly the same.

"Hi I'm the new student, Ellie Nash," I said to the principal. "Oh, hello Ellie, and welcome to Degrassi Community School. I'm Mr. Simpson and if you have any problems just ask me or any other teacher." He said. "Ummm, where's my locker?" I asked confused. "Oh! Right I almost forgot, Because of all the students that were enrolled this year some students will have to share lockers." he said with empathy. "Oh no." I said as my heart dropped. "'Oh no' is right, so here is you locker number, your combination and your new locker mates name." Mr. Simpson said as he handed me a piece of paper. I looked down at the paper; my locker mate's name was Elijah Goldsworthy…

"Ok, locker 245." I mumbled to myself as I walked by the lockers trying to find mine. "Yes, finally!" I said exclaimed as I found my Locker. I pulled out the piece of paper with the combination on it and opened the locker. But I didn't think I should put my stuff in until Elijah showed up. "I just hope he's not a jock." I whispered to myself.

About 5 minutes later, I saw an Emo looking guy limp towards me using a skull cane. "Ummm, who are you and how'd you open my locker?" He asked Confused. "I'm you're new locker mate, you must be Elijah." I said trying to be nice. "Eli. I hate being called Elijah." he sneered, just trying to make me mad. "So sorry." I said sarcastically. I could see the anger in his eyes. "What do you mean 'Locker Mate'?" he asked angrily. "I mean you and I are going are going to be sharing this locker." I said annoyed. "But why?" he asked? "Because their aren't enough lockers." I stated "Ugh." he groaned. "I know, it sucks." I said as I started to walk away. "I gotta go to first period; I'll just put my stuff in later!" I yelled as went to English class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was so short this is my first fan fiction! **

I walked into English class. "Where do I sit?" I asked the teacher. "Oh you must be the new student." She said with excitement. "I'm Ms. Dawes, and you can have a seat behind Eli. You will be his English partner." She said. I looked over and saw Eli, Great he was here too, I thought as I sighed. I walked over and sat in my seat. Eli turned around in his seat. "Ok, are you stalking me?" he asked jokingly. I chuckled. "No teachers just like pairing the two gothic kids together." I joked.

I got out of my seat and started walking to my locker but in the hall I got stopped by two girls one with pale skin and short brown hair, and the other with tan skin and long black hair "You're the new girl, right? I'm Clare, and this is Alli." she said. "Hi, I'm Ellie" I stated. "I have to go put my books in my Locker." I said and walked away.

Eli was already at the locker when I got there. "I really don't understand how you beat me here." I laughed. "Why were you talking to Clare?" he said angrily. "You know her?" I asked. "She's my ex-girlfriend." he said I could see the anger in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said. "It doesn't matter." he said.

"Ok you have to clean your locker, because I don't think my stuff can fit." I said. "Ummm, I'll clean it can you just put your stuff in tomorrow?" he asked. "Ugh, fine but I better have a place to put my stuff tomorrow." I said.

I barely learned anything, my first day at day Degrassi, but I decided that Eli's either a jerk or just like me. I started walking home when a hearse drove up beside me. "Hey! Want a ride?" Eli asked. "Sure," I said and got in the hearse. "Cool car." I said. "Yeah, well Morty's a vintage hearse," he said. "Your car's name is Morty?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. I told him where my house was as we drove. "This is my house." I said as I got out of the car.

I walked in the house and found my mom passed out on the couch, with alcohol bottles on the table "Hey mom, I'm Home." I said as I picked up all the alcohol bottles and threw them away. I went in my room and grabbed my compass and took the sharp end and pressed down hard on my arm to cut myself, and started crying. It hurt at first but the pain went away, I sat on my bed and started on my homework.

I went into the living room after I finished my homework. "Mom do you want me to go get dinner?" asked her. "Sure." she mumbled still laying on the couch. "Okay, bye!" I said as I started walking to go get some burgers.

When I got to the DOT, I saw Eli talking to a girl with long brown hair. "Hey! Ellie over here!" he said. I walked over to Eli and the girl. "Hi I'm Fiona." She said. "I'm Ellie." I said. "Oh so this is the famous Ellie, Eli has told me about you." She said filled with excitement, I blushed. "I got to go." Fiona said as she got up and walked away. "Bye." I said to Fiona. "Uh, Ellie?" Eli asked. "What?" I said. "About the locker…" he started


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S. Imogen doesn't exist in this fan fiction and neither does Eli's play sorry! Oh and Eli's foot is broken from the car crash but Morty's already fixed! ****J**

"What about the locker?" I asked as I sat down beside him, bracing myself for the worse. "Uh, can you keep a secret?" he asked. I nodded "Why?" I asked. "Well before I dated Clare, I had a hoarding problem. But she helped me through it. And now that we're not dating anymore, it kind of came back a little." He said with an upset look on his face. "Ugh, fine I'll clean the locker." I said jokingly. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked, He nodded. "You have to promise not to tell anyone _ever_." I said. "I promise." He promised. I looked around and made sure no one was looking at us, and lifted my sleeve. His eyes widened as he saw the cuts. "Yeah I'm a cutter, so this is you're chance you don't _have_ to be my friend." I said bitterly. "What makes you think I don't want to be your friend?" He asked. "Well people usually get freaked out by the cuts." I said. "Well people usually get freaked out by the hoarding." he said. I smiled and said, "Well I gotta go get some dinner or my mom will freak." I said. "Okay, see ya tomorrow!" he said. "Bye!" I said as I walked away.

When I got home, my mom was up. "Did you get dinner?" she asked. "Yeah, I got some burgers." I said. "What took you so long?" She asked. "Umm, I ran into a friend." I said. "Okay…" She trailed off

After dinner I went to my room, I lifted my sleeve and looked at the cuts. I really hope Eli doesn't tell anyone, or tries to 'help' by making me see a therapist or something. I do not know why I trusted Eli, I barely knew him. But it doesn't feel that way. I changed my clothes, and went to bed.

I woke up and saw what time it was. "Seven thirty, better get up before I'm late!" I said as I got up. I put my clothes on, put on some eyeliner, and put my hair in two braids. "Bye mom!" I yelled as I walked out the door. I started walking to school.

I walked in the front doors of Degrassi, and started walking to my locker Eli was already there. "Hey." he greeted me. "Hey what's up?" I said. "Nothing, just another day at Degrassi." he said, then a feminine looking boy came up to us. "Hey, who's your friend?" he asked Eli. "Adam this is Ellie, Ellie this is Adam." he introduced us. "Hey." he said. "Hi." I said as I started cleaning the locker. "So, why is she cleaning your locker?" Adam asked Eli. "Because my locker is now, _our_ locker." he. "Why?" asked Adam. "Because there apparently, isn't enough lockers in the school." I said angrily.

I walked into English class and sat down at my seat, and Eli turned around in his seat. "Ellie?" he asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Why do you cut?" he asked quietly. "I don't know, I guess because it was the only pain I could control." I said. "That makes sense." he said. "You're the only one who thinks that." I said. "I thought I was the only one who knew." he said. "Well at my last school everyone knew, but they just thought I was a freak." I said bitterly. "I'm sorry." he said. "Don't be, its not your fault." I said. "I know, I'm just sorry it happened." he said, and I smiled.

At lunch I sat with Eli and Adam. "Hey, what's up?" I greeted them. " Adam's doing the new radio show!" Eli said excitedly. "Cool!" I said. "So what's up with you?" said Adam. "Well today is my second day at Degrassi and I have _two_ friends!" I said jokingly. "It's a new record!" Eli replied jokingly and we all laughed.

I put my stuff in the locker at the end of the day. "Hey, Ellie do want another ride home?" he asked me as we were walking out the doors of Degrassi. "Sure." I said and got into the hearse and he drove me to my house. "Ok, this is your stop." He said as he parked in front of my house. We looked at each other for a minute and then we kissed. "Umm, I have to go." I said as I got out of the hearse and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**BTW, the play is not about Eli and Clare in thin fan fiction! :P **

"Oh my god! We kissed I can't believe we kissed!" I said to myself as I paced in my room. I really like Eli, and I would like to go out with him I just don't want to get hurt. "Ok, just think this through." I said to myself. "That kiss was nothing." I tried to convince myself. Who was I kidding, that kiss _was_ something. I had to take a walk so I went to the DOT. When I walked into the DOT, I saw Adam.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. "Sure, sit down." he said. "We're friends, right?" I asked. He nodded "Ok, you have to promise you won't tell Eli I told you this." I said. "What happened?" he asked, with a worried look on his face. "We kissed." I whispered. "Oh my god!" he said. "I know…" I said. "Well, do you like him?" he asked. "Well yeah, but I'm not so sure." I said. "Why are you asking me about this? Why don't you ask a girl?" he said. "Ok, but you and Eli are my only friends." I said sadly. "Well go make some new friends!" he said jokingly. "Fine, I'll go make friends… tomorrow." I said as I walked out the DOT.

When I home, it was seven o'clock at night. I went into my room fell on my bed and went to sleep.

The next day I walked to Degrassi wondering what was in store for me. I walked up to Eli who was already at our locker. "Hey." I said nervously. "Hi." he said tensely. "So, are we gonna talk about it? Or are we just pretend we didn't kiss?" I asked. "I'm sorry; I _thought_ you liked me back. I shouldn't have kissed you." he apologized. "I never said I didn't like you, why would you think that?" I said. "So, you do like me back?" he asked. "Well yeah, but you just broke up with Clare and everything. I'm just not so sure…" I said worriedly. "Why? I like _you, _I'm over Clare." he promised. "Okay, so am I your girlfriend now? Or…" I asked. "Why don't you tell me." he said as he kissed me. "I'll take that as a yes." I said jokingly, as we walked to English class.

After class was over, Fiona walked up to me. "Your Eli's friend right?" she asked. "Girlfriend." I corrected, and her eyes lit up. "Really?" she said smiling. "Yeah, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her. "No, I'm a lesbian." she said. "Oh, that's cool." I said. "So, is Eli a good kisser?" she asked, and I laughed. "Don't tell him I told you." I said. "Ok! So is he a good kisser?" she asked impatiently. "The best." I said happily. "OMG! You have to meet me at the DOT after school and give me the details!" she said. "Ok! See you after school." I said. Yay I had a new friend…

The last bell rang, finally school is over. Eli walked over to our locker. "So, you want me to drive you home again?" he asked. "Umm, actually can you drop me off at the DOT? Fiona wants to 'girl talk'." I said jokingly. "Ok come on, the hearse awaits." he said, smiling.

When we got to the DOT, I kissed Eli. "See you tomorrow!" I said as I got out of the hearse, when I walked in I saw Fiona talking to some ginger. "Hey." I greeted Fiona. "Hey Ellie this is Holly J., Holly J. this is Ellie." she introduced us. "Well I gotta go, I've got dialysis." Holly J. said as she walked out the DOT. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked Fiona. "You have to tell me about you and Eli." she said excitedly. "What do you want to know?" I asked her. "Does his eyeliner bother you?" she asked me. "No." I said happily. We talked for a long time about Eli and I. It was Horribly High school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it took a while for this chapter! The things in **_**Italic **_**are thoughts! Btw, if I owned degrassi this would be on the show, not a fan fiction website! :P**

When I got home it was about seven o'clock, my mom was passed out on the couch, as always. I picked up the alcohol bottles from the coffee table, and went to my room. I lifted my sleeve to cut myself, but I didn't. _Eli wouldn't want me to._

When I got up the next morning, I threw on some clothes, put on some eyeliner, and walked out the door. When I got to the driveway, I saw Eli leaning on his hearse, with a smug look on his face. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I just thought you might want a ride." he said, smirking. "Thanks. That's so sweet." I said happily, as I kissed him. "We should probably get going." he said, as we got into the hearse.

We entered Degrassi, and went to our locker. "Its kind of Ironic that our locker is black, right?" I said to Eli jokingly, we laughed at my joke as we walked to English class with our arms around each other.

In the middle of English class, I heard on the intercom "Ellie Nash to the front office, Ellie Nash." I heard say through the intercom. After that I got out of my seat and went to the front office. When I got there, was waiting with a sympathetic look on his face. "Ellie, something has happened to your dad." he started. "What?" I asked worriedly. "He died defending our country in Afghanistan." he said sadly. "No, you must be joking." I said disbelievingly, and he shook his head. "No." I squealed as tears started to roll down my face.

When I got back to English class, it was already over. "What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly as he wiped the tears off my cheeks. "My dad, he died, in Afghanistan." I said, still crying. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." he said as he hugged me. "I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I started walking to the bathroom. "Please don't tell me your gonna do, what I think your gonna do." he said, _he knows I'm gonna cut. _"You've have to stop cutting." he said worriedly.

**Sorry, its so short! Plz review! **


End file.
